Draconian Whims
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Draco Malfoy. Written as responses to various challenges.
1. Fight

Title: **Fight**  
Author: Hieiko  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **hp100** challenge: "Swollen".  
Summary: Hermione has a talk with her boyfriend.

Hermione looked around before entering the Potions classroom.

"You shouldn't have done that," she scolded her boyfriend, who was sitting calmly at one desk. "Now look at you."

He smirked in spite of the fact that he was sporting a swollen black eye. "Yeah, but I'm not the one in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione frowned in disapproval. "Honestly, picking a fight with Ron..."

He ran his fingers through his white blond hair, and raised an eyebrow. "You know very well he started it."

"Still, Draco, you could have just ignored him."

"No, I couldn't have."

Hermione sighed. "Oh, grow up."


	2. Breaking Tradition

Title: **Breaking Tradition**  
Author: Hieiko  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Draco, Pansy  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **hp100**'s "100" challenge.  
Summary: Draco and Pansy are waiting. Not very patiently.

"Draco, you know I love you, right?"

"Pansy, stop acting as though we're about to die."

"Maybe we are! We've been betrothed since we were babies. And now we're eloping! Breaking hundreds of years of tradition... our parents will be furious!" she wailed.

"Be quiet," Draco said. "We don't want to be noticed."

"And whose idea was it to meet here, huh?"

Draco stared at her.

A sheepish smile appeared on Pansy's face. "Oh right, it was Ron's."

"Bloody Weasel... he better treat you right, or else."

"He's probably telling Granger the same thing about you."

"Do shut up, Pansy."


	3. Not This Time

Title: **Not This Time**  
Author: Hieiko  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Draco, Ron  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **hp100**'s "Spring" challenge.  
Summary: Gryffindor versus Slytherin, once more at quidditch.

The two teams faced each other on the quidditch pitch. Ron Weasley glared at the Slytherin team's captain as they shook hands, both squeezing a little too hard. Draco Malfoy merely smirked in return.

Ron's eyes widened as Malfoy flew toward the hoops on the other end of the pitch... the blond was playing as Keeper.

_Just like a snake to spring this on us without warning,_ Ron thought.

He was surprised when none of their Chasers could get past Malfoy. But the real shock came when the newly-recruited Slytherin Seeker, Graham Pritchard, caught the Snitch before Harry did.


	4. The Scar

Title: **The Scar**  
Author: Hieiko  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Snape, Draco  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **hp100**'s "Choose Your Own Adventure" challenge. "The Scar" is Chapter Two of Goblet of Fire.  
Summary: After the war, two ex-Death Eaters share a drink.

The war was over. Harry Potter had triumphed over Lord Voldemort.

And a pair of Death Eaters, who had served as spies for the Light side, could finally stop pretending.

While the rest of Hogwarts enjoyed their celebration feast, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy retreated to the dungeons. The Potions Master poured firewhisky for his favorite student and himself. They savored their drinks in silence, until it was broken by Draco's sudden exclamation.

"It's gone," he said in wonder, staring at his bared left forearm.

Severus lifted his own sleeve. There was no Dark Mark... only a faint white scar.


	5. Trio in Love

Title: **Trio in Love**  
Author: Hieiko  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Characters: Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **slytherin100**'s challenge of _First Line: "I've found true love," sighed Crabbe._  
Summary: Crabbe's in love. But he's not the only one.

"I've found true love," sighed Crabbe. He stared longingly across the Great Hall.

"Vince, she's a Weasley!" Malfoy raised an eyebrow, and snorted. He turned to his left, only to find that Goyle's gaze was in the same direction as Crabbe's.

"At least she's not a Mudblood," Crabbe retorted defensively.

Goyle whirled on him. "Don't call Hermione that!"

Malfoy's eyes widened. "You like Granger! Have you both lost your minds?"

"That's assuming they actually had them in the first place..." came Pansy's voice, as she looped an arm around Malfoy. "Forget about them, Draco. Let's go somewhere else..."


	6. Family

Title: **Family**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Draco/Pansy  
Rating: PG-13  
Word count: 100.  
Notes: For **draco100**'s "Daddy" challenge.

Draco had always been prepared for everything, and so had Pansy. Back when they were still in their seventh year at Hogwarts, both had taken all precautions to make sure that their occasional trysts did not result in early parenthood.

Five years into marriage, Draco wished that they had not been so careful. Their insistence to the outside world that they did not want children yet was a lie. He wanted an heir.

Then the day finally came when Pansy told him, "You're going to be a father."

And Draco realized that what he wanted was a family.


	7. No Fear

Title: **No Fear**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco/Pansy  
Notes: _Supposed to be_ written for **31days**' October 31 theme, "Thus with a kisse I die". However, I don't think this is much of an AU, is it?  
Summary: Post - Hogwarts. Draco and Pansy are Death Eaters.

Not even the faintest sign of surprise showed on his face as the fatal curse struck him from behind. He didn't bother, nor did he even care, to try and see who had done it.

Draco Malfoy had been afraid of death for far too long. But when he finally faced it head on, the fear was suddenly nowhere to be found. He was falling, falling so slowly, until he found himself in an all too familiar position.

Pansy Malfoy embraced her dying husband. She had no tears for him... only a brief, tender kiss before joining him in oblivion.


	8. Philomath

Title: **Philomath**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Harry Potter  
Characters: Draco, mentions Hermione  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 130  
Notes: Written for the **31_days_exchnge**, for **rhap_chan**'s theme # 22, "philomath".  
Summary: Draco thinks about Hermione Granger's love of knowledge.

Hermione Granger is a philomath, Draco realizes. And that is why she always bests him at schoolwork. He studies in order to achieve high marks in class, to prove his intelligence and superiority. She studies because she is eager to know, to devour the information available to her. High marks please her, but they are not her goal, merely a fortunate byproduct.

And yet, Draco does not want to be a philomath. He is willing to learn things that interest him (like quidditch), but he won't be quoting "Hogwarts, A History" anytime soon. He imagines what it would be like... having Granger's thirst for knowledge, sitting in the Malfoy Manor library, poring over every single book of dark arts... and shudders. There are some things he would rather not know.


End file.
